Linstead
by lweitzel5
Summary: This is the first time I have ever written fan fiction. I have no idea if this is good or not. This is a story about my favorite relationship on Chicago PD.
The day started out like no other. Erin woke up, got dressed, and headed to work. It had been about a month and a half since she and Jay had gotten together. Their relationship has been pretty slow since that first night. Jay had asked to slow things down so that Voight would not find out that they had been secretly seeing each other. Erin walked into the office to see that Jay was already there, sitting at his desk getting some of the morning paperwork done.

"Good morning." Jay said still sitting at his desk.

"Good morning Jay, can you come with me to go and get some coffee." Said Erin

"Sure I would be happy to." Said Jay.

They walked into the coffee area and as soon as they got in Erin's expression changed. It went from a typical morning face to a really happy morning face.

"Hey so I was thinking that tonight you could come over for dinner and maybe we could watch a movie or something." She said. She then all the sudden felt some pain in her stomach and she winced a little bit.

"Yeah sure I would love to come over, but are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I have just been feeling a bit under the weather recently."

"Okay well I will definitely come over tonight but if any time you don't feel up to it let me know." At that moment Antonio came rushing in.

"Guys we got a case heading out in five." Jay and Erin then got ready to leave and they got into the car to drive to the scene. This was not a typical case. There was a shooting at a school and many kids and teachers were injured. This is awful Erin thought to herself. So many young kids being killed when they had so much more to experience in the world. Then suddenly she felt the pain again and winced just a little more. She then thought wait a second what is the date? She the realized that it was October 6th and that she was just a few days late. She could not be pregnant she thought but. She decided that as soon as they got back to the district she would say she was heading out for a quick errand and buy a pregnancy test. Jay realized that Erin was a little zoned out at the moment.

"Erin, Erin, ERIN." Jay asked

She responded with a "Huh."

"Are you okay because you seem like you are not fully focused and this is a very important case that needs to be solved immediately."

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about how terrible this whole thing is." Voight then interrupted their conversation to say.

"I think that we have gotten everything from the scene that we can let's go back to the district."

As soon as they pulled up to the district Erin said that she was going on an errand and that she would be back soon. Before anybody could ask questions she was out the door. She headed to the grocery store where she found the pregnancy test. She bought it and quickly headed back to the district. When she got back Jay was looking at her concerned. Before Jay could say anything Voight came up and started talking to her.

"Where did you go? We are in the middle of a very important case that we need to get solved."

"I went to catch a breather all of the injured kids got me depressed and I just needed some time alone."

"Next time just tell us that so we are not worried about you."

"Okay I promise the next time I will tell you where I am going and why I am going there."

"Good, Now….."

For the next few hours Erin was zoned out thinking about what she would do if she was pregnant. She definitely did not want to go on maternity leave because it would cause her to be away from the job she loved. She looked across the desks to see Jay sitting there listening to Voight who was lecturing in front of the white board. He would make a good father wouldn't he? Voight then said that they had located the suspect and that he was at the bar right now. He told everybody to suit up except for one person because they needed somebody to keep an eye on the surveillance. Erin immediately volunteered to do it. It would finally give her the chance to take the pregnancy test. As soon as everybody had left she decided to go to the bathroom really fast before they needed her. She ran to the bathroom went pee and then she had to go back and it would take 3 minutes to see the result. She went back to the room to see that the team had arrived at the bar and that they had already apprehended the suspect and now they were on the way back. She look at the pregnancy test and it had 2 lines which meant that she was pregnant. She thought that this was a really good thing and that she was happy but she was also surprised about it. She was nervous about what Jay would say. She left work after they had wrapped up the case and she arrived at her apartment and took a shower and changed so she would be ready when Jay arrived. A few hours passed by and then Jay knocked on her door. She let him in.

"Hey Erin so should we start by eating dinner."

"Actually why don't you sit on the couch I have something to tell you." He sat down and she sat down next to him. "Umm there is no easy way to tell you this but I'm pregnant, um so if you don't want to you don't have to be involved..." She was cut off by Jay.

"Erin are you kidding me I love you and I will love our child, I am just a bit shock, scared, and excited but I know that we will be able to do this and that it will be great."


End file.
